Qui sera millionnaire?
Qui sera millionnaire? was the Belgian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? for French-speaking peoples. Aired from 2000 to 2008 on RTL-TVI channel. Hosted by Alain Simons. The show has aired every Monday. Lifelines * 50:50 (Appel à l'ordinateur) * Phone-a-Friend (Appel à un ami) * Ask the Audience (Appel au public) * Switch the Question (Le switch) (2008) - after 5th question Seasons * Season 1 (42 episodes, August 28, 2000 - June 11, 2001) * Season 2 (August 27, 2001 - 2002) * Season 3 (2002 - 2003) * Season 4 (August 25, 2003 - 2004) * Season 5 (2004 - June 2005) * Season 6 (6 episodes, September 2008 - October 2008) Money Trees Specials * On December 29, 2003, special episode aired. Couples Sandrine Dans and Luc Trullemans (won €500), Sabrina Jacobs and Jean-Paul Andret (won €500), Sandrine Corman and Fabrice Brouwers (won €4,000), Virginie Efira and Alain Simons (won €25,000) appeared. Top Prize Winners * Katia Savignano - BEF 10,000,000 (June 4, 2001) Winners (on Euro) €125,000 winners * ? (2002-2003) * ? (2002-2003) €25,000 winners * Virginie Efira and Alain Simons (December 29, 2003) €12,500 winners * Josiane Gens (2002-2003) €4,000 winners * Sandrine Corman and Fabrice Brouwers (December 29, 2003) €500 winners * Sandrine Dans and Luc Trullemans (December 29, 2003) * Sabrina Jacobs and Jean-Paul Andret (December 29, 2003) €? winners * Angelo Tromba (January 7, 2002) * Brigitte Stuckens (January 7, 2002) * Christophe Nihoul (January 14, 2002) * Serge Bouchat (January 14, 2002) * Patrice Impératore (January 21, 2002) * Christine Debouvrie (January 21, 2002) * Virginie Ladeuze (January 28, 2002) * Thérèse Jacobs (January 28, 2002) * Dominique Salerno (February 4, 2002) Winners (on Belgian Franc) BEF 5,000,000 winners * Giovanni Graceffa (September 11, 2000) * Patrick Volon (January 15, 2001) BEF 2,000,000 winners * Arlette Segers (December 11, 2000) * Stéphanie Baumans (December 18, 2000) * Gilles Degauque (January 1, 2001) * Youssef Mediouni (January 1, 2001) * Pascal Delcroix (February 19, 2001) * Laurence Ghenne (February 26, 2001) * Leatitia Louis (April 30, 2001) * André Berton (October 15, 2001) BEF 1,000,000 winners * Myriam Arnolis (November 13, 2000) * Jean Pochet (December 25, 2000) * Steve Fusaz (February 5, 2001) * Xavier Metens (February 12, 2001) * Stéphane Mentens (March 5, 2001) * Sylvie Gossiaux (March 12, 2001) * Olivier Manteau (April 9, 2001) * Caroline Brichaux (April 23, 2001) * Sylvie Verhoeven (June 4, 2001) * Daisy Quinchon (August 27, 2001) * Gilbert Masset (September 3, 2001) * Jacques Laurent (September 10, 2001) BEF 500,000 winners * Marie-Claude Ney (October 2, 2000) * Véronique Hoslet (October 30, 2000) * Catherine Smeets (December 18, 2000) * Jean-François Borsu (January 8, 2001) * Catherine Brohet (January 8, 2001) * Salvatore Scelfo (January 22, 2001) * Alain Housard (January 29, 2001) * Suzanne Hustinx (February 29, 2001) * Daisy Pissoet (March 26, 2001) * Annick Seel (May 7, 2001) * Dirk Turpin (May 21, 2001) * Françoise De Mortier (May 28, 2001) * Anne Samyn (June 11, 2001) * Renaud Degimbe (October 15, 2001) BEF 300,000 winners * Jean-Marie Beerens (October 23, 2000) * Jean-Michel Hautmann (November 20, 2000) * Bernard Baudour (November 27, 2000) * Benoît Nicholas (December 25, 2000) * Gary Dantinne (March 19, 2001) * Patrick Watelet (March 26, 2001) * Julien Schepens (April 2, 2001) * Fabian Libion (April 23, 2001) * Xavier Higuera-Suarez (September 10, 2001) * Michael De Temmerman (September 17, 2001) * Stéphanie Meskens (October 22, 2001) BEF 150,000 winners * David Dubois (September 4, 2000) * Nancy Bouvier (September 18, 2000) * Marc Mewissen (October 2, 2000) * Fabian Piron (November 6, 2000) * Roland Rotoms (December 4, 2000) * Fabrizio Lunetta (March 5, 2001) * Emanuelle Durieux (April 2, 2001) * Rudy Lenoir (April 2001) * Philippe Gheeaert (May 14, 2001) * Carinne Swinnen (August 27, 2001) * Julie Deschamps (September 3, 2001) * Laurence Buseyne (October 1, 2001) * Sylvianne Legrand (October 29, 2001) BEF 80,000 winners * Nancy Ferlazzo (October 16, 2000) * Geneviève Lurquin (October 23, 2000) * Cédric Cheval (February 12, 2001) * David Nicoletti (March 19, 2001) BEF 40,000 winners * Isabelle Swinne (May 7, 2001) BEF 20,000 winners * Marcel De Ceuleneer (August 28, 2000) * Roger Simal (September 11, 2000) * Alexandru Lordache (September 11, 2000) * Christophe Wiertz (September 25, 2000) * Phillipe Decaboter (October 9, 2000) * Annick Thumas (October 10, 2000) * Jaqueline Merny (November 6, 2000) * Joaquim Clément (November 6, 2000) * Loïc Noirhomme (November 20, 2000) * Claude Istace (November 27, 2000) * Matthieu Harpers (December 4, 2000) * Philippe Mataigne (December 25, 2000) * Axel Ledoux (January 8, 2001) * Brigitte Vandendaele (January 22, 2001) * Frédéric Vandevelde (January 22, 2001) * Marie-France Heinen (January 29, 2001) * Jean-Pol Wanufel (February 12, 2001) * Nathalie Schmitt (February 26, 2001) * Isabelle Thonon (March 5, 2001) * David Mansy (March 19, 2001) * Laurent Del Re (March 19, 2001) * Youssef Taouil (March 26, 2001) * Laurent Vanduille (June 4, 2001) * Ugur Seker (September 24, 2001) * William Wildeman (October 1, 2001) * Thierry Cauliez (October 29, 2001) BEF 0 winners * Magali Bruck (October 16, 2000) BEF ? winners * Geraldine Gueibe (April 16, 2001) * Christophe Michaux (April 16, 2001) * Eric Léchevin (May 14, 2001) * Emmanuelle Courbet (September 17, 2001) * Flavio Santangelo (September 24, 2001) * Luc De Leener (October 8, 2001) * Massimo Pellegrimo (October 8, 2001) * Josée Collard (October 29, 2001) * Daniel Aerts (November 5, 2001) * Arlette Bruneau (November 5, 2001) * Nicolas Graevenitz (November 12, 2001) * Laurence Tielens (November 12, 2001) * Pierre Defays (November 19, 2001) * Anne Geysen (November 19, 2001) * Vincent Vanderlinden (November 26, 2001) * Céfric Kalkmann (November 26, 2001) * Alexandre Lespineux (November 26, 2001) * Daniel Meo (December 3, 2001) * Laurent Lardinois (December 3, 2001) * Nicola Di Santo (December 10, 2001) * Nicole Fuchs (December 10, 2001) * Fabienne Cools (December 24, 2001) * Fabrice Lognoul (December 24, 2001) * Carlo Alba (December 24, 2001) See also * Wie wordt euromiljonair? (other Belgian version for Dutch-speaking people) * Wie wordt multimiljonair? Trivia * On December 31, 2001, a special episode of the show aired, where the first money tree in euros was presented and the top prize become €1,000,000. Total winnings of this episode - €41,000. * In 2000-2003, 3.2 million euros earned in 3 years, in 126 episodes 243 contestants appeared. Together, they won €3,202,249 (until June 2002 - €1,864,009). 92 candidates arrived at the 2nd level (10th question) 29 correctly answered the 11th question (€25,000), 15 answered correctly the 12th question (€50,000), 3 answered correctly to the 13th question (€75,000) and 2 answered correctly the 14th question (€125,000). * Katia Savignano is only one to have correctly answered the 15th question (on June 4, 2001, for BEF 10,000,000). Sources * Official website (2000-2003) * Official website (2003-2005) * About start of the show * About show Category:Article stubs Category:Shows Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions